


To Create A New Allegory

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Trying to piece together where they stood with each other, Rin and Ko utilise their overnight stay at work..
Relationships: Touyama Rin/Yagami Kou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	To Create A New Allegory

* * *

The office was now devoid of its employees, barring Rin & Ko, the duo working to finish off some documentation for an upcoming game. 

With Ko back from her travels to France, the office had more or less returned to its original state of affairs and Rin couldn't be more grateful for that.

It was arduous for her, to be separated from the blonde for so long but she always put Ko's best interests before her own needs. She understood that Ko _needed_ to do this and the skills she had returned with were indispensable to the company. It was as if a fresh pair of eyes had joined the organisation with how deftly Ko was able to implement her knowledge, so all in all, their time apart had bettered them in the grand scheme of things. 

Ko's edacious need to become refined at her craft had come to fruition and to be able to witness th ideas was riveting. 

Rin had learned to let the woman be a tad less dependent on her and though that might have been an uncomfortable feeling at best, she realised it was a positive thing in the long run. It gave the producer the time to navigate through her own feelings and ambitions, both in regards to her life at the office and externally. 

It was a brief period of assessment that Rin needed in order to clarify her thoughts.

And throughout all the deliberation, the one thing which hadn't changed were her feelings for Ko.

She wondered if the same could be said for her. 

Sighing quietly, Rin slumped back against her chair as she checked the time. It was getting late, too late to head home which meant that they'd have to spend the night there which Ko was already ahead of apparently. 

Rin hadn't realised that Ko had been watching her through her moment of contemplation as she had called out to the woman.

Ko called out again, snapping Rin out of her musings as she spun in her chair to apologize for not responding but Ko simply brushed it off after a yawn that lasted longer than usual. Rin could only laugh after scolding the woman to cover her mouth as Ko in turn pouted in petulance at being chided.

Secretly, Rin loved how carefree Ko was around her as it brought a sense of eunoia between them by being able to act so jaunty with each other. 

There weren't many that could say they go to see her like that.

Come to think of it, Rin was sure she was the only one to see Ko as defenceless as this and _maybe_ that was a sign as to how Ko felt about her.

Showing the hidden sides of one's personality tended to point to a direction of comfort and trust, something Ko was incredibly wary of giving but there she was, years later after their budding friendship, revealing all to Rin.

If that was all to be of them, Rin wouldn't mind.

So long as she was a part of the blonde's life in some way or form.

She responded to Ko's request of calling it a night before she became transfixed on the mulling of their future again.

Ko however, could read Rin like an exposed book, especially the way she appeared to be in a lentitude manner. 

She wasn't the only who tended to keep her true emotions to herself, though Rin was probably more easy to decipher than Ko was.

Curious as to what the woman was thinking, Ko asked her what was on her mind. She had noticed Rin spacing out a lot which was unlike her. Every time she looked at the producer, her mind seemed to be split. It was happening more after she had returned from France and Ko was getting somewhat concerned by this overly contemplative side.

Had something changed on her return from France, had something occurred whilst she was gone, had Rin met someone else?

The last question caused a turmoil in Ko's stomach as she readied her futon beneath her desk, all the while listening to the idle conversation Rin was making with her. She had noticed the slight distance between them and with anyone else, that would have been normal but with Rin, it made Ko feel perturbed. She hadn't had the chance to really get acquainted with the woman since her arrival back which was something she was hoping to do and fast. However, their schedules kept colliding and their work commitments bolstered any attempts at them reconvening together.

Perhaps she could change that now as she reached out and placed her hand on Rin's back, feeling the woman go rigid beneath her fingertips.

Rin turned to see a somewhat intense yet adamant Ko staring at her with her mouth open as if she was in the midst of saying something.

The sight was endearing and piqued Rin's curiosity as she motioned for Ko to continue whatever she wanted to say and what she did say took the woman by surprise.

_Sleep next to me tonight?_

A pale blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks which more or less matched the one on Rin's face as she stammered out the beginning of a sentence to ask what Ko meant, not that she really needed any further elaboration.

But Ko said it again, her hand dropping from Rin's shoulder to her hand, clasping the fingers around her own and Rin felt like her mind was going to implode due to the ebullient energy between them. 

Her mind had conjured up images of this very thing happening and she wasn't sure how to proceed, but the slightly worried gaze on Ko's face jump started her thought process again as she gulped down her nerves, trying to sound remotely confident.

As expected, it failed, her voice going up a pitch higher as she agreed to Ko's suggestion which made the blonde smirk.

That followed a tirade of how cute Rin was when she was trying to be forthright and Rin berated the woman whilst they got ready sleep. 

Once they settled in, both Ko and Rin realised how tight the squeeze would be beneath Ko's desk.

They were pressed up against each other, back to back and in the dark where they could practically hear the thudding of their heartbeats as they tried to relax. The close proximity was causing a maelstrom of thoughts to appear in their minds which would make sleep next to impossible, so Ko deemed it her responsibility to melt the thin layer of ice between.

She turned on her side and slowly tucked her arms around Rin's waist, moving closer till she was inseparable from the woman she adored.

The gasp was the only source of noise to punctuate the dark office but it wasn't one of discomfort, just pleasant surprise.

A warmth passed between them as Rin relaxed and placed her arms over the ones resting over her stomach beneath the blanket. She could feel Ko's breath collide with the back of her neck and the ferocity of Ko's heart pulsing against her back.

It proved several things, primarily that Ko was nervous, the tender display of affection she was offering done tentatively. 

The other thing confirmed that Ko was also thinking about their time away when she whispered something that made Rin's spine tingle.

_I missed you._

The words were earnest, tender and honest.

It was enough, _enough_ for Rin to succumb as she closed her eyes, her lips forming a smile that she was sure Ko could feel as her fingers played with the blonde's. 

Sometime it was the simplest of gestures which provided the most comfort.

She was now home. 


End file.
